book_worldfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Zwischen den Welten/Cold as Ice
You're as cold as ice You're willing to sacrifice our love You never take advice Someday you'll pay the price, I know. »Du kannst dich da hinter dem Schirm verstecken da sind ein Tisch mit einem Liegestuhl und Stuhlkissen und in der Plastikbox unter dem Tisch ist eine warme Wolldecke samt kleinem Kissen. Der Schirm wird den Regen und den Wind von dir etwas fernhalten. Pass nur auf dass keiner der Erzengel von dir erfährt«, meinte sie und sah den Dämon an. Dann gähnte sie und zog ihren Morgenmantel enger um ihren Körper. Der Dämon verzog sich hinter den Schirm und richtete sich das provisorische Nachtlager ein. Kyrana selber ging zurück in ihre Wohnung, stellte die Balkontür auf Kipp und ging ins Bett. Dort kuschelte sie sich in die Decke ein und glitt hinüber in einen ruhigen Schlaf. Wie lange sie geschlafen hatte, vermochte sie nicht zu sagen, doch als sie aufwachte, sah sie Azrael über sich. »Ich störe dich nur ungern aber du musst noch mal raus eine Seele abholen und schaff den Dämon von deinem Balkon weg.« »Warum? Ich meine er schläft doch nur, weil es so kalt ist« »Dämon ist Dämon und er kommt weg.« »Natürlich«, sie stand auf und machte sich fertig, ehe sie auf den Balkon trat und den 'Gast' an der Schulter schüttelte. Der Regen schien stärker geworden sein und irgendwo zog sich ihr das Herz zusammen. Doch keine Reaktion, erneut schüttelte sie ihn an der Schulter ehe Azrael neben ihr erschien. »Geh an deine Arbeit! Ich kümmere mich darum«, fauchte er und packte die Decke, die er achtlos in den Regen warf. »Also das muss jetzt echt nicht sein. Es ist immer noch mein Balkon ja?«, meinte Kyrana und Azrael sah sie an. »An deine Arbeit, wenn es dir nicht wie Luzifer ergehen soll«, meinte er nur und der Dämon wurde unsanft hoch gerissen. Rekezh war mehr als verwirrt, als er sich plötzlich im Regen wiederfand. Da war ihm gerade trotz des Hungers warm geworden und nun stand er wieder im Regen. Verwirrt blinzelte er die Person die ihn gepackt hatte an. Irgendwie kam er ihm bekannt vor, aber er konnte ihn beim besten Willen nicht zuordnen. »Kyrana geh an deine Arbeit, darüber reden wir später. SOFORT!«, fauchte Azrael und der weibliche Engel verschwand. Der Dämon selber wurde erst gegen die Balkonbrüstung gepfeffert und ein stechender Schmerz breitete sich in seinem einen Flügel aus. Kurz darauf verlor er das Gleichgewicht und landete in einer großen Hecke. Den Sturz konnte er einiger maßen Abfangen aber der Regen und sein schmerzender Flügel sorgten nicht gerade für Besserung. Er sah noch das hämische Gesicht des Erzengel von dem er glaubte, es könne Luzifers Sohn sein. Sein letzter Gedanke war und uns sagt man nach Grausam zu sein, dann wurde um ihn alles schwarz. Als er die Augen das nächste Mal öffnete war es erneut Nacht. Der Regen hatte zwar aufgehört, aber sein Magen meldete sich und ihm war einfach nur übel. Wie zur Bestätigung übergab er sich in die Hecke. Er brauchte dringend was zu essen aber wo sollte er etwas her bekommen? Er wusste es nicht. Als er seinen Blick zum Himmel hob sah er wieder den Engel, der ihn gestern einen Platz für die Nacht angeboten hatte. Diese hatte etwas am Ohr und starrte zu ihm runter, während sie etwas in dieses sprach. Kurz darauf hörte er die Sirenen eines Krankenwagens. Was tat sie da? Wusste sie nicht, dass er in einem Labor enden würde? Panisch, befreite er sich aus der Hecke und verkroch sich tief im Schatten von einem der Balkone. Die Sanitäter stiegen aus und suchten das Gebiet ab. Das einzige was sie fanden waren die erbrochenen Überreste. »Die Anruferin hat jedenfalls nicht gelogen, hier muss jemand gewesen sein, ich meine sonst wäre hier kein Erbrochenes, aber wo ist die Person?« »Ich kann es dir nicht sagen? Hat sie sich weggeschleppt? Wenn ja wie und wann?«, meinte der andere. »Ich kann es dir nicht sagen, aber komm vielleicht war ein Passant schneller und hat den Gesuchten schon ins Krankenhaus gebracht?« »Ja das wird es vermutlich sein«, stimmte der zweite zu und beide fuhren wieder davon. Als er sicher war, dass die Sanitäter und ihr Krankenwagen weg waren, erklomm er die Balkone und klopfte bei dem Engel von Gestern an der Balkontür. War er ihr böse? Wie konnte er das? Sie hatte es gut mit ihm gemeint. Die Haustür öffnete sich und der blonde Engel verabschiedete sich gerade von einem Mädchen. Als die Tür zu war, klopfte er erneut an der Scheibe und diesmal hatte er die Aufmerksamkeit des Engels. } | Freunde?→ | }} Kategorie:Zwischen den Welten Kategorie:By Verena